The Mad King's Job (One Shot)
by sxeron10
Summary: When Aerys II had taken throne, many people thought that the Targaryen Dynasty would end to him, but not really (SI)
Rhaella I

Rhaella thought to herself that the marriage between her and Aerys would be unpleasant, she expected him to claw through her, like he was a dragon that was waiting to claw through her and her breast.

Instead, Rhaella received the most passionate, lovemaking that she never though Aerys was able to possess.

Back then, during her wedding between her and Aerys, it was pretty noticeable that their marriage is not of love, as both sibling distasted their wedding, but it was, in fact, of a prophecy. A prophecy, of all things!

Rhaella hated the fact that they were forced to be married due to a prophecy. She loathed her father because of that.

When her brother finished putting the cream on her insides, Aerys then laid right next to her, panting due to lack of energy, she kept that to herself though. She doesn't want to anger her brother that early in her marriage.

She doesn't want to anger her brother-husband early in their marriage. She knows the repercussions of her dynasty's failure due to incest.

She also doesn't want to the Seven-In-One-Gods that much, due to the fact that the Gods always flip a coin when someone is born of incest.

And she really doesn't want to marry Aerys, as she has only someone in her heart, and that man being Ser Bonifer Hasty, the one who named her Queen of Love and Beauty. But that was completely passed out because of him being of too low birth.

Rhaella is currently staring towards the ceiling, along with Aerys on her other side. She is currently wondering as to what has happened to her during their sexy time.

One moment, Aerys just forced her hand and then thrown her towards the bed, like an animal. She expected him to ravage her, because he knew that Aerys is pissed towards their father.

Five minutes has passed, Aerys just stand there, until his consciousness returned to him. Rhaella is wondering what happened to him, by just standing there, staring towards Rhaella for five minutes.

When he quickly shook his head, Aerys slowly and carefully, pleased her. Aerys then tried different sex positions that she never knew existed.

Of course that she's still a maiden back then, but in her experience, there's a lot of people back then who has having sex on the Red Keep, either on the tower or towards their private rooms.

Rhaella, being the curious sort that she is, decided to explore the places, and wasn't able to remove the sex positions that embedded to her mind back then.

Imagine to her surprise, that her brother despite the fact that he still haven't sex, at least the one that she knows of, gives the best tumble that she has experienced, ever since travelling to Pentos.

Rhaella was dumbfounded at that, and with that, she has no choice but to follow his lead, and boy, she was pleased with herself.

Rhaella then peaked a look towards his brother-husband. She could see that he was now in deep sleep, that and the fact that he's really tired.

Nevertheless, she took a look towards him again, suddenly she was beginning to hear the mumbling that her brother-husband is currently saying. Saying things like 'Where's my Lambo?' and 'Gravity Falls'. She was wondering what the seven hells is a 'Lambo' and this 'Gravity Falls' but she digressed with herself.

She continued staring towards her brother-husband, and he was now making faces of bewilderment, amusement and sadness? She was unsure towards the last one. The sadness that morphed into her brother-husband's face quickly disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

She was confused at that, but gave it no heed. Maybe it was his Targaryen Madness that is developing into him. Or maybe not.

With her brother-husband currently sleeping now, now is a good time as anytime to be sleeping. She deserves the sleep or nap at least.

After a day has passed, Rhaella has now woken up to her slumber, only to find her brother-husband gone besides her. As she tried to get up, Rhaella noticed that there was flickering light that has appeared in front of her.

'Strange, I thought that it was night?' Rhaella thought to herself. As she turned her gaze towards the flickering lights, she noticed that her husband-brother is there, writing with a raven besides it.

"Hmm… I should need to plan this out perfectly." Rhaella heard Aerys mumble to himself. What does he mean by 'planning this out properly'? Does he seek to create innovations? She snorted. It was impossible, because he was intelligent nor he was diligent.

The only time that he was diligent is when he was busy finding lovers left and right, from Dorne to North, he was always busy finding girls, and putting his dick towards the other 'lovers' that he had.

Aerys immediately turned around towards the snort that he had heard. He then sighed in relief then turned towards the parchment that he was currently working on.

"Can I ask of you of what are you there?" Rhaella asked. Aerys, once again stopped writing, and then slowly turned towards Rhaella. Aerys gave her a knowing glare, like trying to discern what she was trying to say, then the glare soften and then he sighed.

"I was busy trying to reform the economy and was also busy writing to the Maesters." Aerys replied, while waving her a parchment that he had recently done. Aerys then stood up towards Rhaella and gave her the parchment.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Rhaella asked suspiciously, Aerys just gave her a shrug, then returned towards his table, and then continued to start writing once more.

She was still giving Aerys a glare towards his back, then softly sighing and then turned her attention towards the letter. She was curious now. Why he had given her a letter? Does he wants to know what is written on the letter? Does she really want to know?

Nevertheless, the curious girl, now lady, that she is just mentally shoved that away for now, and opened the letter.

Through that entire night, she was busy writing the letter back and forth, and then once more before blinking in shock, added with her jaw opening with surprise.

Rhaella on that day, wished that she should've have never opened that letter.


End file.
